


Let My Neighbor Know

by Suga_bae2



Category: SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, sope-bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bae2/pseuds/Suga_bae2
Summary: Hobi was trying to find a new job and yoongi was just the man to help him out on that
Relationships: yoonseok
Kudos: 4





	Let My Neighbor Know

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story i had all my stories on wattp** deleted again so I’m slowly going to bring my stories here please enjoy and yeah thank you for reading.

Min Suga🥰:   
Hey hobi don’t forget we are meeting at my house tomorrow so we can talk about your resume and catch up since I haven’t seen you in a while. 

Hobi😍: of course I’ll be there at the time we agreed on, what’s your address again? 

Min Suga🥰: this is my address   
12-****   
Saint l****

Hobi😍: alrighty I’ll see you there tomorrow good night. 

A long groan was heard as hoseok laid in bed stretching out, “Alrighty time to print out my resume and have it ready for tomorrow.” “Hope yoongi can help me so I can start working in a better place”. 

Hoseok was looking for a new job something the made him happy working retail was something he didn’t want to do the rest of his life. So he asked yoongi for help since yoongi was about to become a CEO of his fathers company. 

Next day hoseok got up showered and got ready to head over to yoongi house, making sure he looked presentable, a nice button up shirt and tight skinny jeans that made his ass look great in them. Once ready he headed out to yoongi place, it was a long ride for hoseok but he enjoyed the view for the most part. once he got to yoongi house he knocked on the door. Waiting for a response he checked his outfit and hair. 

“Hey sunshine you made it welcome to my home  
Again” yoongi said with a gummy smile.  
“Oh thank you, I know it’s been a while hasn’t changed much since I last came”, “yeah you know I don’t like to change a lot of things keep it nice and simple, well make yourself at home I’ll go get my laptop and we will get started.” Yoongi Walked off to his room to grab his laptop and charger. Making sure he had everything he Walked back to the living room where hoseok was as he walk he saw how hoseok was glowing with the sun. 

“Umm do you need anything snacks or a drink” yoongi asked “sure I’ll take both actually thank you” hoseok said with a smile. “Sure I’ll be right back”   
Yoongi grabbed everything he wanted and set everything on the table. “Alrighty sunshine talk to me what kind of job are you looking for” “are you looking for anything or something you want to chase.” “ well I don’t want to deal with a lot of ppl don’t get me wrong I love socializing but I’m recently getting tired of it.” 

“Alrighty how about this as you know I’m becoming CEO to my fathers company soon would you like to become my assistant you know come with me to meeting and all the 9 yards”   
“What do you say I can help you get in and you work with me all the time” yoongi said looking at hoseok in the eyes with his gummy smile showing. “Are you sure you want me to become your assistant that a really important job”. “Hobi if I wasn’t serious I wouldn’t tell you this so what do you say ?” “Umm sure okay I’ll do it “ “great I will let you know when everything is ready for you to leave your job then” yoongi smiled. 

“So let’s finally catch up how you been and any boyfriends lately “ yoongi said while sipping his drink “I’ve been ok working like always you know and when it comes to my love life haven’t been with anyone in over 2 years” “really how come you are such a beautiful person why wouldn’t any one be with you” (smooth yoongi) “I havent been interested in anyone I have one person in mind but we hadn’t spoken in a while so yeah.” “Well why not try to talk to him see what he says you never know he might have the same feelings as you” “well we are talking right now” hoseok says with a blush on his face.”run that by me again I don’t think I was paying attention” “umm yeah sure ... the person I like I’m actually talking to him right now face to face” . Yoongi face was in both shock and happiness “really now? would you allow him to kiss you then” hoseok just nodded, yoongi leaned in grabbing hoseok face kissing his lips slowly the kiss never got intense until hoseok moan yoongi started to bite his lower lip asking for entrance and of course hoseok granted, sloppy kissing was heard yoongi pulled hoseok on his lap and started to kiss down his neck making sure to mark it so everyone knew he had someone. Hoseok starts grinding on yoongi low moans were leaving his lips “fuck yoongi this is too much of a tease” “baby we just started I can keep teasing you a bit more”. He said with a smirk while biting his jaw “you just need to trust me I will make you feel really good” 

Yoongi laid hoseok on the couch attaching their lips again, grinding their clothed members slowly unbuckling hoseok pants, touching his member making sure to give him as much attention as possible. “Fuck yoongi just fuck me already p..please” my little baby so desperate beg daddy to fuck you “ahh daddy please fuck me I need to feel you inside” yoongi removed hoseok pants and underwear “so beautiful you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to see you under me” yoongi said with a low growl “come suck daddy off” hoseok took no time and went on his knees grabbing yoongi zipped and pulled off his jeans and underwear his member standing tall. Hoseok felt his mouth water seeing the size yoongi was he grabbed the member with both hands and licked the tip slowly, he then licked from the base to the top a few time before being the member in his mouth hollowing his cheeks “fuu...uck hoseok like that baby take my dick just like that” yoongi snapped his hip to meet hoseok rhythm “ugh fuck baby come here I’m ready to show you how much I’ve wanted this” hoseok laidback on the couch legs spread apart waiting yoongi grabbed some lube and started coating his fingers. 

He started teasing hoseok hole ever so slowly “yoongi please ....ahh fuck yoongi please” yoongi started a slow scissoring motion making sure to stretch him out as much as possible. Once he felt that he was ready he aligned him and slowly entered him a long moan escape yoongi “fuck baby your so tight around my dick” he slowly came out and thrusted in even harder “ahh fuck yoongi please just wreck me pleaseeee...” alrighty baby I need you to go doggie style for me Hoseok did as he was told and waited looking at him self at the mirror in front of him, watching a yoongi came closer to him and started kissing his back making his way to his neck. Aligning him self and slowly entering him, “fuckk yoongi please stop teasing” with a hard thrust hoseok hand landed on top of the couch to give him support. “Fuck yoongi yes like that fuck me like that “ yoongi keep a rough pace grabbing hoseok by the neck “come here baby let my neighbors see how good I fuck you” “moan loudly so they know who fucking you like this”.  
“Yessss yoongi fuck me right there ..uh fuck yes yoongi “ 

A long moan escaped hoseok “Fuck yoongi I can’t hold it any more I’m about to to cum can I please” “wait baby not yet” yoongi pushed hoseok to the couch picking up his pace , “ok baby cum for me” and right on cue “fucccckkk yoongi” hoseok laid down on the couch while yoongi was still going, grabbing hoseok hips sloppy thrusts were heard “come baby kiss me” with a long kiss yoongi came inside his tight hole. 

“So welcome to the job hoseokie you will be by my side from now on sunshine” yoongi kisses hoseok and carried them to bed where they slept for a few hours in each other’s arms. 

An: thank you so much for reading I really appreciate it .


End file.
